Love is an Open Door
"Love is an Open Door" is a song from Disney's 2013 animated film, Frozen. It is sung by Princess Anna and Prince Hans Westergaard as they confess their feelings of love towards each other, even though Hans is secretly manipulating Anna so he can usurp the throne. The song was performed by Kristen Bell and Santino Fontana, Anna and Hans' voice actress and actor, respectively. Lyrics can I just, say something crazy? love crazy! All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you... was thinking the same thing! ‘Cause like..., I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue But with you... But with you I found my place... I see your face... And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! With you! With you! With you! With you! Love is an open door... I mean it's crazy... What? We finish each other's— Sandwiches! That's what I was gonna say! I've never met someone-- Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization Can have but one explanation You- And I- Were- Just- Meant to be! Say goodbye... Say goodbye... To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more! With you! With you! With you! With you! Love is an open door... I say something crazy? you marry me? I say something even crazier? Yes! Other Appearances *The song appeared on the following albums: **''Frozen (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)'' **''Frozen (Deluxe Edition) Motion Picture Soundtrack'' **''NOW That's What I Call Disney 3'' *Instrumental karaoke versions of the song were featured on the Frozen (Deluxe Edition) Motion Picture Soundtrack and Disney Karaoke Series: Frozen (Sing-Along Favorites) albums. *The demo version was also included on the Frozen (Deluxe Edition) Motion Picture Soundtrack. *The song is featured in the film's upcoming Broadway production/adaptation. **The musical's version was included in it's soundtrack. *The song was featured in Disney's Frozen on Ice. *A cover of the European-Spanish version of the song made by Spanish singer Abraham Mateo was made for promoting the movie in Spain. *The song can be heard on the Disney Parks nighttime show Happily Ever After. Gallery Images Tumblr_mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o10_1280.png Tumblr_mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o3_1280.png Tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o8_1280.png Tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o7_1280.png Frozen_anna_and_hans.jpg Tumblr_mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o6_1280.png Tumblr_mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o1_1280.png Liaod.jpg Frozen_-_Love_is_an_Open_Door.jpg Tumblr_mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o8_1280.png Tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o3_1280.png Videos Official Love is an Open Door - Frozen HD 1080p|Film 4. Love Is an Open Door - Frozen (OST)|Soundtrack Love Is an Open Door (Instrumental Karaoke) - Frozen (OST)|Instrumental 2. Love is An Open Door (Demo) - Frozen (OST)|Demo Love Is an Open Door (From "Frozen The Broadway Musical" Audio Only)|Brodway Frozen, el reino del hielo Videoclip 'La puerta hacia el amor' con Abraham Mateo Disney Oficial|Abraham Mateo Covers Love Is an Open Door -Traci Hines & Brendan Bradley (OFFICIAL VIDEO)|Traci Hines & Brendan Bradley Love is an Open Door - in Real Life (Frozen Cover)|Working With Lemons Love Is an Open Door (From "Frozen")|Joohyun Park Love Is an Open Door - Evynne & Peter Hollens|Evynne & Peter Hollens Love is an Open Door (Disney's Frozen) Jonathan Young & Adrisaurus COVER|Jonathan Young feat. Adriana Figueroa Love Is an Open Door (From "Frozen") (Orchestral Version)|Hollywood Movie Theme Orchestra Love Is an Open Door (From "Frozen") (Piano Version)|Hollywood Movie Theme Orchestra �� Love Is an Open Door (Frozen) ~ Played and sung by HollowRiku & LittlexxPixi|Moisés Nieto & Sadie Shaw Love Is An Open Door - Baby Lullaby Music from Baby Rockstar's Lullaby Renditions of Frozen|Baby Rockstar Love Is an Open Door (From "Frozen") (Music Box Lullaby Version)|Melody Music Box Masters 'Love Is An Open Door' - Frozen Onnedi & Yvar COVER|Onnedi & Yvar Frozen - Love is an Open Door Guitar Quartet Cover|Jonathan Parecki Love Is an Open Door (Frozen)|Lullaby Baby Trio Love is an Open Door|Piano Dreamers Trivia *This song introduces the audience to the constant use of doors as a metaphor in the film. This doubles as a villain song, for it is later revealed that Hans' love for Anna was not real love, and that he was only using her as a tool to marry into the throne, though the audience does not know this yet. Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Duets Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Disney Songs Category:Theatrical Songs